


СЛОМАЕШЬ законы жанра

by LRaien



Category: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Alternate Poetry, Drama, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «жизнь настолько отстойного качества, что не видно отсутствия качества».
Relationships: Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff
Kudos: 2





	СЛОМАЕШЬ законы жанра

**Author's Note:**

> уровень текста пытается соответствовать графике оригинала, но не дотягивает.

это  
 _ЗВИЗДЕЦ_

твой бро тусит с тобой  
пачка доритос на двоих и два крутых чела и ещё  
кинцо поговнистей, потому что

(кадр с пиксельным фильмом)

тебе не хочется замечать что твоя жизнь такое же говно,  
за которым скрывается  
НЕЗАМЕТНЫЙ ОХРЕНЕТЬ КАК  
ширпотреб вместо жизни.

_она всё хуже_

«Эй, зацени, это комикс про нас, лол».  
рекламная вывеска про двух идиотов сидящих два часа в сортире и нахваливающих туалетную бумагу  
нет  
этот комикс не про вас.  
вы не в сортире, вы и есть полное дерьмо.

_жизнь настолько отстойного качества, что не видно отсутствия качества_

(пиксельная картинка с пикселями)

у тебя нет ничего кроме тусовок с ним  
у него нет ничего кроме тебя  
и игр  
а ещё скейт и дебильные шутки  
вы НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ других  
вы вообще НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ  
и ты не знаешь, как работают законы физики, по какой траектории ты падаешь, когда колесо скейта сдаёт  
«Я говорил тебе, не открывай им коробки с колой!»  
и с перил прямо на  
СТУПЕНЬКИ  
«Я говорил тебе!»  
проклятые  
лестницы!  
ЛЕСТНИЦЫ!11  
Л Е С Т Н И Ц Ы ! ! !!111

(пиксельная картинка с лестницей)

_жизнь настолько отстойного качества, что не видно отсутствия жизни_

финала нет и не будет  
только переиздание  
С ДРУГИМИ  
или нет  
НО ПО-ДРУГОМУ

_на самом деле  
ты просто не можешь  
больше это  
ТЕРПЕТЬ_

_(давай же, пошути про это)_

_но сперва подпили колесо  
и в следующий раз  
наверняка  
СЛОМАЕШЬ законы жанра  
и в себе что-нибудь  
н а с о в с е м._


End file.
